Idol love
by Itoshii hana Maylia Intusha
Summary: The two best singers in Shikon high - so much in common, yet so little - as rivals it's expected. Kagome depises Inuyasha, and he despises her. It may take more than a few lousy competitions and ironic lyrics to bring these two together...InuKag SanMir


Wow! Another fanfic! o.O You thought I abandoned you guys, didn't you? x.x I'M SORRY! -squeek- I've been uber busy and --

Candy-san (meh sistah XD): No, you've just been LAZY:D

--' SHUSHLES!

Candy-san: Or you could of been --

-clamps hand over mouth- XD I'll leave you guys to guess what nee-chan was about to say -- cuz you won't be able to guess it. XD Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I am the proud owner of Inuyasha...FANART! xP

All was quiet in the usually loud and rampaging lunch room as a raven-haired girl made her way through crowd.

Her honey brown orbs flashed at miscellanous boys, who instantly had a heart flutter and beet-red cheeks at the eye-contact.

The red ribbons she wore around her wrists whirled, dampered, and twirled as she casually swung her arms while walking. Her pastel blue, leather tanktop brimmed reflectively in the lunch room's light, which seemed to be brimming down on the teenager that had captivated even the male teacher's attention, as if putting them under a subduing spell.

Her blue raveled skirt wavered gently, knocking gently against her lightly tanned legs now and then, and her black boots clanked and clonked on the green and white tiles of the lunch room floor.

She carried a black radio, her arm wrapped securely around it like a snake would its pray, the musical piece of technology rested under her arm.

Anyone who was in her way stepped back as she made her way to the wooden table of the lunch room. She gently placed the radio on the top of the table, and then climbed up herself, while everyone's (if you could count mostly boys as everyone) eyes perked up with anticipating excitement.

The girl pressed the play button with one of her red-polished finger nails. She gently unraved a wrapped up, corded microphone, and injected the end into the radio. She then snapped her fingers, the echo of it ringing through the lunch room. She smirked. "Hit it."

Music began to blare from all four square corners of the lunch room in a hyponotic beat.

Hyptnotically, she began to swing her hips from side to side, and flicked her wrists in front of her, making the cord obediantly whip with a sounding crack as it made contact with the board of the table, and a few boys let out whoos and and howls at the domestic action.

She closed her eyes, feeling the rhythem of the song. She tapped her foot gently on the table, tipping her head slightly to catch the beat. Her shoulders shrugged up and sounded seductively.

Her eyes shot open, and another smirk crossed her thin, pink lips.

She opened her mouth as the lyrics began to float.

"Feel like I've been locked up tight," She sung in a honey-coated voice,

"Waiting for someone

to release me

you're lickin' your lips

and blowin' kisses my way

but that don't mean I'm gonna give it away

baby, baby, baby

(baby baby baby)...,"

She was Kagome Higurashi.

"Oh whoa...

My body's saying let's go

But my heart is sayin' no (no),"

And she was queen of the school.

"If you wanna be with me, baby there's a price you pay,

I'm a genie in a bottle

You gotta rub me the right way"

In every challanging curricular activity.

"I'm a genie in a bottle, baby

Gotta rub me the right way, honey

I'm a genie in a bottle, baby

Come, come, come and let me out,"

That is, except for other person.

"The music's playing and the lights' down low," A purring, more male-like voice said, seeming to be amused at someone.

All of the girls let out frantic, giddy squeals and rushed over to the lunch table.

"One more dance and we're good to go

Waiting for someone

Who needs me,"

He was Inuyasha Taisho.

"Hormones racing at the speed of light

But that don't mean it's gonna be tonight

Baby, baby, baby

(baby, baby, baby)...,"

And he was king of the school.

"Oh whoa...

My body's saying let's go

Oh whoa...

But my heart is saying no (no),"

In every challanging curricular activity.

But no one said that kings and queens got along like that often did in fairy tails.

"If you wanna be with me," Kagome retorted with a withering glare at Inuyasha, while still managing to muster her sweet voice.

"Baby, there's a price you pay

I'm a genie in a bottle

You gotta rub me the right way,"

In reality, in fact, things could get competitively hectic..

"If you wanna be with me," Inuyasha continued, casually twirling the cord of his own microphone within his fingers,

"I can make your wish come true,

Come and set me free, baby

And I'll be with you,"

"I'm a genie in a bottle," Both sung together, although feelings of competitiveness were more mutual than team-work, "Come, come, come and let me out."

Everyone roared with cheers, claps, whistles, howls, giddy squeals, etc. One person even succeeded in bursting a can of colorful confetti, and the rainbow-colored shreds of paper floated everywhere in the immediate area, casting up even more wild cheers.

"You faired well, today Higurashi," Inuyasha growled, his amber eyes flicking as he crossed his arms over his red tanktop. His navy-blue beaded necklace let out a musical jingle. His silver haired gleamed brilliantly, even while covered in confetti. "But you won't be so lucky _next_ time around." He smirked.

"We'll just see, Intaisho," Kagome retorted with the same smirk that matched that of the silver-haired boy, "Who'll stand out on the stage."

The two continued to muster the most icy glares they could contract at one another as confetti continued to float around them and the cheers continued.


End file.
